INFANCIA CRUZADA
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Alguna vez Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se conocieron antes de entrar a Hogwarts. 'Alguna vez' que quedó escondida y guardada en sus memorias. Regalo para Sabaana. Semi AU.


**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación y propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes.

 **NOTA:** Mis fanfics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro sitio será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

 **TEMA:** Draco y Hermione niños.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Semi AU.

 **...::: INFANCIA CRUZADA :::…**

Estaba aburrido.

Aburrido a niveles inhumanamente posibles.

Un bufido de enojo salió de sus labios mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra a sus pies y la enviaba directamente al lago congelado que estaba algunos metros al frente, donde por pocos centímetros no golpeó a una niña que se movía felizmente sobre el. Un nuevo bufido de decepción salió de sus labios al haber fallado en su objetivo.

Cuando llegara a su casa lo primero que haría sería ir con su padre y contarle sobre esa ofensa a su persona, su familia, su sangre y su linaje. Ésta había sido la _peor_ idea que había tenido su tutor.

¿Qué _clase_ de sangre limpia que se respetara convivía con _muggles_?

Era una aberración lo que su tutor estaba haciendo con él y su padre se enteraría de eso. ¿Llevarlo a un parque lleno de niños _muggles_ para que socializara, se divirtiera e hiciera amigos _muggles_? ¿Con quién creía que estaba tratando? ¿Un Weasley acaso? Él ya tenía amigos de su clase y a su nivel, no necesitaba pasar por esa clase de insulto.

Un nuevo bufido ante su pensamiento y otra roca salió volando directo a la cabeza de un rubio adolescente, ésta vez siendo lanzada con su mano, fallando por un par de metros a la izquierda. Definitivamente tenía que mejorar su puntería.

–Eso es grosero, ¿sabías?

Una ofendida voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó y lo hizo voltear rápidamente, buscando el origen de la misma con desconfianza.

–Podrías lastimar gravemente a alguien.

Siguiendo la dirección de la voz, con toda la elegancia que su pequeño cuerpo de 7 años era capaz de mostrar, Draco levantó la vista hacia las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia de su posición y alzó una ceja al notar un pequeño pie colgando. Con cautela se acercó y entonces fue capaz de ver perfectamente a una niña sentada sobre una de ellas, con el torso apoyado en el tronco del árbol, las piernas cruzadas de forma casual, un libro en su regazo y el cabello castaño rizado más despeinado que había visto en su vida, mirándolo seriamente y con desaprobación.

–Sólo _eres_ una niña –se burló y, como si al hacer notar ese punto ella no mereciera nada más de su atención, se volteó, agarró otra pequeña piedra entre la nieve y se la lanzó a su siguiente objetivo: un escandaloso niño que parecía berrear al hacerle un berrinche tremendo a su madre.

–¿Qué tiene que sea una niña? –Como si no la hubiera escuchado, Draco se agachó y agarró otra piedra, un poco más pequeña que la anterior, y volvió a fijar su objetivo en el niño escandaloso, ya que había vuelto a fallar su lanzamiento previo. Lo visualizó, apuntó y, miserablemente, la piedra pasó de largo su objetivo. –Tienes una puntería espantosa –se burló con satisfacción la niña. No le gustaba que la ignoraran y la menospreciaran y con ese comentario había tenido su _pequeña_ venganza.

Draco arrugó la cara y frunció el ceño al escucharla, ¿fue _eso_ un insulto?

–¿Te estás burlando? Supongo que una _niña_ como tú tiene una puntería perfecta, ¿no?

Y el tono de deprecio enfatizado en la palabra 'niña' no pasó desapercibido para la aludida, quien volvió a fruncir el ceño y alzó la barbilla con orgullo y prepotencia.

–Definitivamente tengo mejor puntería que un _niño_ como tú.

–Si estás tan segura, ¿por qué no bajas y lo demuestras? –la incitó con sorna, mirándola desafiante.

–No tengo _nada_ que demostrar –declaró con suficiencia mientras volvía a agarrar su libro y continuaba su lectura–, mucho menos si implica lastimar a alguien –agregó.

Ante la respuesta obtenida, Draco la miró con desprecio y molestia. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarlo así? Obviamente sólo era una _muggle_ insufrible que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que él representaba. Iba a voltearse y seguir con su hasta los momento infructuoso pasatiempos, cuando la portada del libro llamó su atención, donde un hombre con una pipa y capa a cuadros salía en ella. Tenía una buena vista, así que a pesar de la distancia pudo leer perfectamente el título del libro: "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes"

En su corta vida nunca había escuchado de un libro así ni tampoco lo había visto en la biblioteca familiar, pero le llamó _poderosamente_ la atención, haciendo que una chispa de curiosidad naciera en su pecho.

Por la expresión de la niña, podía adivinar que se trataba de una lectura interesante y envolvente porque ella parecía no ser consciente del mundo exterior mientras sus ojos pasaban las líneas y se mordía distraídamente su labio.

Draco entonces analizó todo el panorama y en ese momento una pregunta muy lógica y obvia llegó a su cabeza, tanto que le pareció de cierta forma estúpido que ese no hubiese sido su primer pensamiento al verla: ¿ _cómo_ hizo para subirse a esa rama que estaba a casi 4 metros de altura si el tronco del árbol era grande y notablemente liso? Su ceño volvió a fruncirse y dejó momentáneamente de lado su interés por el libro.

–¿ _Cómo_ hiciste para subir?

Y la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que él pudiera procesarlo, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso, ya que en realidad no pretendía decirla. La niña a su vez se sobresaltó notablemente, no esperando que él le dirigiera la palabra nuevamente o, en términos generales, que alguien _le_ hablara por iniciativa propia.

– _Cosas extraordinarias_ pasan de vez en cuando –respondió de forma enigmática, atrayendo aún más el interés de Draco, quien sabía perfectamente que ' _cosas extraordinarias_ ' no les ocurrían a _simples_ _muggles_.

Decidido a resolver el enigma y sospechando la naturaleza mágica de la niña, decidió continuar con su interesante conversación.

–Las personas a las cuales les pasan ' _cosas extraordinarias_ ' no suelen estar solos –recalcó.

–Digamos que no son ' _cosas extraordinarias_ ' que atraigan a las personas –comentó distraídamente con el ceño fruncido, recordando que al llegar al lago había sido molestada y perseguida por unos niños un par de años mayores que ella, tildándola de ' _rara_ ' por estar leyendo un libro que se encontraba notablemente fuera de sus capacidades mentales en vez de estar jugando sobre el lago congelado como los demás niños; y que al llegar a ese árbol, cansada de correr mientras se aferraba a su preciado libro, había deseado desaparecer de su vista y esconderse donde ellos no pudiesen conseguirla, apareciendo segundos después sobre la rama del árbol de forma _misteriosa_ , quedando así totalmente oculta entre el follaje del mismo. –Además prefiero estar sola, así puedo concentrarme mejor en mi lectura –añadió señalando su libro luego de sacudir levemente su cabeza para alejar sus recuerdos.

Y entonces el interés sobre el libro volvió de nuevo a Draco, ya que si la niña era realmente lo que sospechaba, ¿qué hacía leyendo _eso_? Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que _realmente_ era.

–¿Qué _es_ Sherlock Holmes?

–Querrás decir _quién_ es –lo corrigió con algo de incredulidad de que no supiera del personaje.

Draco frunció el ceño ante la corrección, él era sumamente inteligente para un niño de su edad, su madre siempre se lo decía, y no le gustaba que lo tomaran por ignorante.

–¿Quién _es_ , entonces? –preguntó con algo de fastidio.

–¿De verdad no conoces a Sherlock Holmes? –preguntó la niña genuinamente intrigada porque, ¿acaso existía un inglés que no lo conociera? Le parecía francamente ilógico. Sin embargo, la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su interlocutor le dio toda la respuesta. Dejando caer las piernas por un costado de la rama y adoptando una mejor posición visual para entablar una conversación que prometía ser por demás interesante, tomó aire para dar su mejor explicación sobre el tema. –Sherlock Holmes es un personaje ficticio, un detective, creado por Arthur Conan Doyle. De hecho, el mejor detective en la historia de Inglaterra sobre el que se haya escrito una novela. Es inteligente, sagaz, audaz, ingenioso. Brillante intelectualmente y con un manejo glorioso del método deductivo para la resolución de sus casos. Cada novela escrita sobre él es interesante, envolvente, intrigante, y magistralmente pulcra si eres capaz de entender el complejo lenguaje en el que están escritas. Ningún inglés que se respete puede vivir sin haber leído alguno de sus relatos –concluyó con aires de suficiencia y orgullo, sintiéndose notablemente superior a Draco al tener todo ese conocimiento del cual él carecía. –Si me lo preguntan, Sherlock Holmes seria mi personaje favorito de todas las novelas que he leído.

Poco había entendido Draco de toda la palabrería escuchada, no tenía idea de qué era un detective y mucho menos qué era una novela, pero la pasión que había puesto la niña al decir todas esas cosas y el brillo de emoción en sus ojos chocolates, habían sido suficientes para que Draco quisiera leer ese libro que ella muy cuidadosamente tenía entre sus manos. Nadie le había dicho que algo así de interesante pudiese existir.

Un grito a lo lejos los alertó a ambos, sobresaltándolos. La niña enderezó aún más la espalda y frunció profundamente su ceño mientras Draco miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, buscando el origen del sonido sin haber entendido ni una palabra de lo escuchado.

–Es mamá –declaró la niña. –Ya debe haber terminado su ponencia.

Draco volteó a verla entonces con curiosidad renovada, sin entender qué rayos había querido decir con 'ponencia'. Pero al percatarse de la situación en la cual se encontraba la niña, una sonrisa ladina de burla se asomó en sus labios.

–Será interesante ver cómo te bajas de ahí.

Preparado para un espectáculo, caminó hacia el árbol más cercano a ese, asegurándose de quedar en una posición donde pudiera ver perfectamente a su acompañante, y se apoyó con elegancia en el tronco con los brazos cruzados sin quitar su sonrisa de burla. Si era sincero consigo mismo, esperaba ver algún acto _mágico_ de parte de ella, lo cual justificaría su interacción y calmaría la ligera ansiedad que sentía en su pecho por estar rebajándose a hablar con una niña _muggle_.

Sin embargo, para su decepción, luego de estar al menos un minuto con el ceño fruncido y con los llamados de su madre de fondo, la niña con toda serenidad y movimientos calculados, se quitó su bufanda y la amarró a la rama del árbol, luego se guardó con delicadeza el libro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y bajó de la rama quedando colgada de sus manos. Con total precaución, después se agarró de su bufanda y comenzó a bajar por ella muy lentamente, dejando su cuerpo colgando. Al llegar al final de la misma, notó que aún le faltaba por lo menos un metro para tocar el suelo, así que luego de analizar la situación y cerrar sus ojos y tomar aire, se soltó de la bufanda y se dejó caer al piso, aterrizando poco elegantemente sobre la nieve. A pesar de eso, con mucha dignidad y orgullo por haber llegado al suelo sin romperse ningún hueso, la niña se levantó y se sacudió la nieve que había quedado adherida a sus guantes y ropas.

Draco tuvo que elogiarla mentalmente por su ingenio para salir del problema, sorprendiéndolo incluso a él mismo. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se la encontró a un escaso metro de distancia ofreciéndole el libro que con tanto recelo había sostenido todo el tiempo.

–Noté el interés y la curiosidad en tu mirada cuando hablaba sobre Sherlock –comentó con voz conciliadora y cierto tono de complicidad–, y me parece inconcebible que alguien lo desconozca, además tu pareces ser un niño lo suficientemente _inteligente_ como para leer y entender éstas cosas, así que toma.

–¿Me estás dando tu libro? –preguntó con incredulidad, ¿qué clase de persona se desprendía así de sus cosas? Él nunca en su vida le había dado nada que le perteneciera a nadie.

–Te lo esto regalando –afirmó.

–¿No te importa quedarte sin el libro? Me pareció notar que aún no lo terminas.

–En casa tengo otro igual que me regaló mi abuelo, éste ejemplar lo compré ésta mañana para entretenerme mientras mi mamá termina con sus conferencias en la ciudad –aclaró, dejando a Draco igual de sorprendido. En su cabeza seguía sin caber la posibilidad de que alguien diera así sus cosas, aún teniendo dos. Por lo menos estaba seguro que él jamás lo haría. –Así que no, no me importa dártelo, y no me importaría incluso si fuese el único ejemplar que tuviese, como te dije me parece inconcebible que exista alguien no conozca a Sherlock.

Draco miró entonces el libro con algo de reticencia. ¿Estaría bien aceptar algo de una _muggle_? Claro que _de verdad_ él quería leer ese libro y estaba seguro que sus padres _jamás_ se lo comprarían. Aunque sus padres no tenían precisamente porqué enterarse de eso.

–¿Lo vas a tomar o me dejarás el brazo estirado toda la tarde? Porque te puedo asegurar que el libro no muerde y mamá ya debe estar preocupada por no encontrarme.

Y el ligero tono de burla en sus palabras hizo que Draco alzara la vista y se centrara en sus ojos chocolate, que contrastando con su frase parecían ser sinceros y conciliadores.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo más, Draco agarró el ejemplar y lo guardó rápidamente en el interior de su capa, ocultándolo lo mejor posible, y se sintió insanamente emocionado por estar haciendo algo que iba en contra de sus padres.

–Trátalo bien, ¿eh?

Ver la sonrisa en su rostro hizo a Draco asentir distraído. La pequeña esperó un rato más, mirándolo expectante, notablemente esperando algo que Draco no tenía idea de qué era. Sin embargo, otro grito de su madre la hizo virar los ojos y suspirar resignada, así que, dando media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse pasando entre los árboles.

–¡Oye! –la llamó. –Dejas tu bufanda –comentó señalando la prenda gris plomo que colgaba de la rama del árbol.

La niña giró medio cuerpo para verlo y se alzó de hombros, sin dejar en ningún momento de caminar.

–A veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios para salir de aprietos –afirmó sonriendo, después le diría a su abuela que le tejiera otra. –Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó alzando un poco la voz para que se escuchara con la distancia.

Draco se sorprendió al oír la pregunta y darse cuenta que había entablado una conversación con alguien sin tener ni la más remota idea de su nombre.

–Draco Malfoy –contestó–, ¿y tú?

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos extraños y bonitos ojos grises, Malfoy? –Apenas fue capaz de escuchar la pregunta gracias a su agudo sentido auditivo, porque la distancia ya era enorme. Lo siguiente que dijo a continuación, a pesar de ver el movimiento de labios, no pudo escucharlo ni entenderlo.

El nombre de la niña se lo había llevado el viento helado que sopló en ese momento.

–¿Y a ti te han dicho que tienes unos dientes frontales demasiado grandes para verse bien? –preguntó susurrando al viento, ya que la pequeña había desaparecido completamente de su vista.

Resignado de no saber nunca el nombre, y luego de revisar que nadie lo estuviera viendo, Draco sacó el libro de su capa y lo ojeó rápidamente. Al detenerse en la contraportada notó con cierta satisfacción algo escrito en ella.

" _Hermione Jean Granger_ " decía con una caligrafía demasiado pulcra para una niña que aparentaba tener su misma edad. Así mismo, en la esquina inferior derecha aparecía la fecha del día con la misma cuidada caligrafía.

Bueno, al menos había descubierto su nombre, se dijo mentalmente.

Con la misma precaución de no ser visto, se volvió a guardar el libro dentro de su capa y se resignó a continuar con su pasatiempo de lanzarles piedras a los ocupantes del lago, fallando miserablemente cada uno de sus tiros.

Definitivamente _tenía_ que mejorar su puntería.

Antes de lanzar una nueva piedra, vio de reojo a su tutor acercarse a él cargando dos vasos en sus manos de dudosa procedencia, así mismo, lo vio fruncir el ceño en desacuerdo luego de su lanzamiento, haciendo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomara en sus labios por hacerlo enojar levemente.

–Y bien, ¿el joven Malfoy ha hecho amigos? –preguntó al llegar a su altura mientras le ofrecía uno de los vasos. Draco lo miró de reojo con molestia. –Tomaré eso como un 'no'.

El hombre, de mediana edad, notablemente alto, de cabello castaño claro con unas incipientes canas a los costados y de ojos negros astutos, profundos e inteligentes detrás de gafas de aumento; le sonrió de forma enigmática para luego agitar levemente el vaso que diligentemente le estaba ofreciendo.

–Es chocolate caliente, te aseguro que no te matará, pero sí te calentará.

–No me gusta el chocolate –afirmó Draco con una mueca de desagrado, rechazando de forma grosera la bebida. El hombre alzó una ceja sorprendido, entendiendo porqué _nunca_ servían chocolate en la Mansión Malfoy.

Ciertamente todos los días uno descubre algo nuevo, se dijo el hombre mentalmente.

–Más chocolate para mí, entonces –afirmó con un pequeño dejo de alegría luego de pasar la sorpresa inicial. –Aunque mucho me temo, joven Malfoy, que te has quedado sin algo que te caliente el cuerpo.

Draco simplemente se alzó de hombros, después de todo no tenía frío ya que estaba bien abrigado. De pronto, las palabras de su tutor taladraron en su cerebro y le hicieron recordar algo.

–Byrne, bájame esa bufanda –le _ordenó_ mirándolo de reojo nuevamente, con su porte altivo y orgulloso digno de un miembro de su familia.

El aludido sólo alzó una ceja.

–¿Cuál bufanda?

–Esa –le señaló Draco volteándose y dando un par de pasos hacia el árbol donde se encontraba la prenda, diligentemente Byrne lo siguió.

–¿Y puedo saber a quién pertenece la bufanda, Joven Malfoy? –Y la sonrisa _enigmática_ que se asomó en sus labios al hacer la pregunta, le erizó el cuerpo a Draco, quien se negó rotundamente a contestar. –Según puedo notar, tu bufanda sigue en su sitio, ¿para qué _quieres_ que te baje esa?

Ignorando el nuevo estremecimiento que azotó su cuerpo ante la pregunta, Draco compuso su mejor mueca de molestia y volteó a verlo son algo de sorna.

–¿Ahora debo darte razón de mis decisiones, Byrne? Si mal no recuerdo, mi padre no te paga para cuestionarme.

–Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón.

Pero la sonrisa _enigmática_ no se iba y Draco estaba comenzando a ponerse ansioso. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se relajó un poco ante el desconcierto de ver nuevamente el brazo de Byrne extendido hacia él ofreciéndole uno de los vasos, por lo cual alzó una ceja interrogante.

–Si quieres que te baje _esa_ bufanda _debo_ sacar mi varita, y con las dos manos ocupadas no lo puedo hacer.

Soltando un bufido de molestia, Draco sostuvo el vaso y miró con atención como su tutor sacaba disimuladamente su varita de su capa y con un hechizo no verbal invocaba la bufanda, la cual se desanudó y voló rápidamente a su mano.

Luego de devolverle la bebida, Draco guardó la bufanda dentro de su capa bajo la atenta mirada de Byrne, quien no borró esa _incomoda_ sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento. Draco lo ignoró olímpicamente y su tutor soltó una pequeña risita antes de comenzar a caminar entre los árboles, justo en la dirección opuesta por donde se había ido Hermione.

–Bueno, será mejor regresar antes de que anochezca y aún tenemos que buscar un sitio para desaparecernos –comentó Byrne.

–Byrne –lo llamó Dracó un par de metros atrás–, la próxima vez que me traigas a uno de estos sitios _muggles_ , le diré a mi padre y él se encargará de que no vuelvas a trabajar más nunca en tu vida. De absolutamente nada –lo amenazó.

Sin embargo, Byrne no se sintió para nada amedrentado, al contrario, le pareció hasta gracioso que un niño de 7 años lo estuviese amenazando, por lo cual lo miró intensamente y sonrió.

–Vaya, y yo que pensé que te habías divertido.

De nuevo esa sonrisa _enigmática_ que Draco comenzaba a odiar antes de voltearse nuevamente y seguir caminando como si nada hubiese pasado mientras bebía su chocolate ya-no-tan-caliente.

Sí, educar al Joven Malfoy definitivamente era lo más divertido que había hecho en su vida, se dijo mentalmente y con satisfacción Byrne.

* * *

 **1º de Septiempre de 1991. Expreso de Hogwarts. Tres años y nueve meses después.**

Draco caminaba con aires de suficiencia por el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo al compartimiento que ocupaba con sus amigos, como si cada parte del tren le perteneciera, mirando con desagrado a cada alumno que se cruzaba en su camino. Era su primer año como alumno de la escuela de magia y hechicería más prestigiosa de Gran Bretaña y ya se sentía extremadamente poderoso con estar ahí.

Había escuchado rumores de que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, aquel que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso, estaba en el tren y también cursaría su primer año. Ya tenía en mente planes para hacerse con su amistad, para tenerlo de su lado, ya que estaba seguro que eso le sería muy ventajoso en el futuro y haría enormemente feliz y orgulloso a su padre.

Imaginaba cada palabra, cada gesto y expresión que haría cuando lo tuviese de frente cuando de pronto, un pequeño empujón en su espalda lo desestabilizó y tuvo que sostenerse de una de las paredes para no caer.

Un débil 'disculpa' sonó a su espalda.

Con enojo se volteó, preparado para insultar a aquel que había osado tropezarlo, pero se quedó petrificado ante la visión, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Frente a sus ojos estaba una niña de su edad, de rizado cabello castaño desordenado, ojos color chocolate, unos dientes incisivos demasiado grandes para verse bien y una cara de sorpresa tan poética como seguramente era la suya.

Ambos se _reconocieron_.

El cabello rubio platino y los ojos grises más bonitos que Hermione había visto en su vida y que había sido incapaz de olvidar luego de casi 4 largos años de haberlos visto por primera vez.

Pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto a pesar de que los dos lo sabían y rememoraban aquel día en el lago congelado.

–¿Has visto un sapo? Un chico llamado Neville perdió el suyo y estoy ayudando a buscarlo –susurró Hermione con algo de nerviosismo luego de pasar la sorpresa inicial. ¿Se suponía que lo saludara como si fuesen viejos amigos o, al contrario, como si fuesen completos extraños?

Draco quiso insultarla y decirle cualquier cantidad de cosas, ¿qué tenía que hacer él con algo tan insulso como un sapo y por qué demonios había tenido que empujarlo? Sin embargo, a pesar de las muchas cosas que quiso hacer, lo único que consiguió fue mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, de forma negativa.

Se maldijo mentalmente por su reacción.

–Si lo ves avísame, ¿está bien?

Y sin darle chance a responder y más rápido de lo que Draco jamás pensó que alguien pudiese moverse, la chica desapareció caminando rápidamente al próximo vagón.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo _eso_?, se preguntó mentalmente.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para alejar la confusión, siguió caminando por el pasillo como si el evento anterior no hubiese pasado; sin embargo, una parte de su mente se trasladó a un pequeño rincón de su baúl, donde un libro y una bufanda guardados _celosamente_ por casi 4 años se encontraban cuidadosamente escondidos, como evidencia de que alguna vez Draco Malfoy fue solamente un niño común que tuvo contacto con _muggles_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...::: FIN :::...**

– **3.929 palabras–**

Hace algún tiempo, más de un año si mi memoria no me falla, Sabaana me pidió una pequeña historia –un drabble, creo– sobre Hermione y Draco de niños. Algo divertido, relajado, inocente como deberían ser los niños, pero Hermione y Draco definitivamente distan mucho de ser eso sin importar la realidad en la que se encuentren, tienen una personalidad muy marcada como para ignorarla. No me imagino a Hermione de niña con nada más que un libro en sus manos o algún juego educativo –casi como mi propia infancia–, ni a Draco como algo más que un niño demasiado presuntuoso como para juntarse con cualquiera que considerara inferior a él gracias a la influencia de sus padres, claro que con cierta atracción al campo intelectual. Así que, imaginándome el escenario, simplemente salió esto.

No creo que sea nada de lo que ella se imaginó al pedirlo, pero aún así, espero que le guste. –Anita, mis disculpas por el enorme retraso–.

Éste OS no está dedicado sólo a ella, también al resto de mis Lunis que de una forma u otra han estado a mi lado.

Nos leemos.

 _P.D.: ¿Regreso a fanfiction? Veremos. || Se acabaron mis 21 días de vacaciones || Estoy sorprendida de recordar cómo se sube una historia a la página_

– **Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadro en blanco de ahí abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo** **–**


End file.
